extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Manchu
General Information Confucianism|tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750)|government = Steppe Horde|rank = Duchy|tag = MCH|capital = Hunchun (2554)|culture = Manchu}} is a formable nation in Northern China that is playable from 1616 to 1636, where it forms . It's the only country that can form without Qing dynasty in power. See also: , , , Form Manchu (Unite Jurchen Tribes) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Primary culture is Jurchen ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Girin (730), Hinggan (1053) and Hunchun (2554) * Effect(s): ** Girin (730) becomes the new capital ** Gain permanent claims on Area(s): North Ilan Hala, South Ilan Hala, Ningguta, South Jilin, Liaoning, Central Heilongjiang, Heilongjiang and East Heilongjiang ** Gain 25 prestige ** Chang country to ** Change country missions ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Can embrace Manchurian Ideas and Traditions Decisions Requirements: *Is *Normal or historical nations * doesn't exist *Hasn't country flag "Manchu dynasty formed" *If AI, has at least 5 cities *Owns Liaoxi (704), Xiling Gol (723), Liaodong (726) and Beijing (1816) *Is at peace *Is not a subject nation *Doesn't have Tribal succession crisis Upon enactment: *Becomes *Government rank becomes Empire *Gain permanent claims on all non-owned provinces in South China, Xinan and North China regions *Gain "Increased centralization" for 10 years ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest *If is a Steppe horde, government switches to Despotic monarchy *If is a Nomadic, becomes Chinese *Religion is set to Confucianism *Beijing (1816) becames Capital and adopts country's primary culture *Gain 10 prestige *Gain country flag "Manchu Dynasty Formed" Create Green Standard Army Rquirements: *Is either or *Hasn't country flag "Green standard army" *Is not a subject *Has the monarch as general *Has the idea "Green Standard Army" *Owns Hinggan (725) *Is at war with * has negative stability or is losing the war by at least 10% Upon enactment: *Gain country flag "Green standard army" *Gain 10 prestige * loses 100 opinion of us * loses 8 manpower *Gain 4 infantry and 4 cavalry units in Hinggan (725) Create Eight Banners Requirements: *Is either or *Hasn't country flag "Eight Banners" *Is not a subject nation *Has the monarch as general *Has idea "Manchu Eight Banners" *Stability at least 1 Upon enactment: *Gain country flag "Eight Banners" *Gain 4 infantry and 4 cavalry units Form Requirements: * Primary culture is Han, Cantonese, or Manchu * China does not exist * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 76 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a monarchy * Owns core province: Beijing (1816), Hebei (695), Suzhou (1822), Guangzhou (667), Chengdu (679) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to China * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Manchu Ideas and Traditions Traditions: #+1 Land leader shock #−10% Land maintenance modifier Ideas: #United Three Jurchens: +10% National manpower modifier, −20% Core-creation cost #Manchu Alphabet: −10% Technology cost #The Eight Banners: +5% Discipline #Link with the Mongol Dynasty: +15% Cavalry combat ability #The Green Standard Army: +20% Manpower recovery speed #Pigtail or Death: −2 National unrest #The Chinese Laws: −10% Stability cost modifier Ambitions: #+1 Land leader shock Category:Countries Category:Formable nations Category:Confucian countries Category:Manchu countries Category:Eastern Nomadic countries Category:Nomadic countries Category:Steppe Hordes Category:Duchy (Rank)